


New Things

by PlushRumps



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: Vert and Zoom have some quality alone time.





	New Things

You're out on a mission one day, the sound of air whooshing past you as the team, your team, race towards the battlekey, the Sark and Vandals closing in on every angle. Zoom glances at you and you exchange quick nods, and he zips off, disappearing into the sandy distance. You quickly reel off orders via the comms, teammates all replying in turn as you enter formation, enemies' cars crashing and falling around you, mechanical parts and flesh alike being sucked down into the deep, sandy vortex at the heart of the battlezone. The team closes in on the key as Zoom does what he does best, zipping about the field, collecting the remaining invaders. He leads them to the awaiting group, the enemy forces being crushed within mere minutes. The battlekey is secured and your team thuds as it lands back on more familiar sands, in the desert that you all call home. The winds here are cool, but not unpleasantly so, sun setting on the horizon as you all head to the diner, the call of post-battle pizza unspoken but known to all.  
  
The night wears on and the five of you have a blast, sharing tales of your lives before the force over mouthfuls of cheese and pizza crust, slurps of near-empty milkshakes bouncing off the walls of the small, homely diner. By the time you all go to leave, stars are twinkling in the cloudless sky. The phrase 'justice has no curfew' rings out into the cool desert air, the team chuckling as you clap Spinner on the shoulder, everyone clambering into their cars and heading back to the hub. Once back, you all clamber out of your vehicles and heading off for some well-deserved alone time.  
  
You make for the showers and are down to your heart print boxer-briefs when the door opens smoothly, and soft, almost silent footsteps approach the stone-topped counter. You look up from your spot just near the few shower cubicles and see Zoom at the mirror, peeling himself out of his battle suit. His muscles are present but not obviously so, the slimmer figure suiting the other man well. Your emerald eyes slowly peel away as you strip down and get into the shower, not bothering to fully shut the lockable door- by this point you've all seen one-another in every state of being. You have nothing left to hide and no shame, no time for self-consciousness.  
  
The noise of the shower starting up snaps Zoom out of his trance, his soft brown eyes looking over in your direction, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks. He finishes preening himself in front of the mirror, the majority of the sand removed from his ears and hair and he strips in what must be record time- you've seen him time himself before, but this effort was something else entirely. He leans against the wall and watches as you let the water cascade down your back and you sigh quietly, blond hair sopping wet but by no means any less charming and he folds his arms over his chest, nodding to himself. When you reach up to grab the shampoo bottle your back stretches out just right, shows off all those deep-running muscles in a way that you know he can't resist and you feel slender but powerful arms around your waist, a head nuzzled in the back of your neck, inhaling softly. The feeling of his hardening cock against your ass makes you chuckle and you forget all about the shampoo, hands meeting his at the front of your chest, leaning back into his touch.  
  
"Hey, stranger. Miss me?"  
"Yeah. You could say that." He chuckles softly and presses a series of gentle kisses to your neck and oh, a soft blush dusting your cheeks and you can't help but to hold your breath slightly as he scrapes his teeth over that one spot, a shudder running through your body, hips rocking gently back against him. Zoom smiles against your skin and bites at the junction of neck and shoulder, sucking, not relenting til a bruise of soft red purples blossoms onto your pale skin, your breathing stuttering softly. You turn so that the two of you are face to face, chest to chest and you kiss him softy at first, chaste, his lips softer than yours, and when you nip at his lower lip he opens his mouth and the two of you stand under the spray together for what feels like an eternity, tongues and breath entangled, intertwined, your hands around his waist, his around your upper body. He's the first to break the kiss, breathing heavy, and when he looks up into your eyes with blown pupils and swollen lips your already laboured breathing catches in your throat and you lick your lips, own eyes wide and greedy, cock now hard between your legs, standing at attention. You grind forward softly and he whines, rutting back against you and the two of you stay like that for a short while, grinding against one-another with increasing levels of desperation, Zoom's face hidden within the crook of your shoulder, yours against his as you grip his hips with fingers that you know are going to leave marks. He ruts particularly hard against you and you shudder, teeth gnawing at your bottom lip to keep from being too noisy, wanting to hear his small, muffled noises over yours, the soft gasps and moans music to your ears.  
  
You draw back hesitantly and run a hand through your hair, taking a minute to catch your breath, and the two of you chuckle softly. Who would've thought that the two of you would ever get to be such good friends, let alone be together in this capacity? As the laughter dies down the situation at hand makes itself apparent once more and you kiss again, soft, tender things, up and down Zoom's jawline, down his neck, back up again. He shudders and you chuckle softly in the back of your throat, reaching down to give him a few soft strokes, the feeling of him in your hand making your own length throb with desire. No time for that tonight, no. You had something else in mind.  
  
You kiss him behind his ear, nip at the lobe slightly and then you're getting down to your knees and he looks down at you, slightly confused but understanding on some primal level, and you look up at him, a smirk on your face and mischievousness sparkling in your eyes. You lean forward and grasp him gently with one hand, licking tentatively at the tip of his cock and he inhales sharply, one hand bracing himself against the shower wall, the other resting on your head, tangling gently in your golden locks. You tease a little longer but not to the point of frustration and when you fully take him into your mouth he groans, a soft, low thing and you take a breath to steady yourself before taking him fully into your mouth. His cock is hard and hot between your lips as you bob your head, swirling and flickering your tongue as you go, working out what makes Zoom feel the best, what makes him swear, what makes him see stars, what makes him whimper out your name into a room full of shower steam and lost echoes.  
  
After what feels like only a few minutes he releases with a shout of your name and you groan around him as he throbs against your tongue, his cum warm and slightly bitter as you swallow it down, your own length throbbing between your kneeling knees with neglect. He releases your hair from his tight grasp and leans against the white tiled walls, panting softly to himself and you rise on slightly unsteady legs, reaching out to hold him once you've regained your balance. A few moments pass and his breathing regulates, heart rate slowly decreasing and he gives you soft, lazy kisses on your shoulders, forehead, cheeks. You chuckle softly and give him a peck on the lips and he mocks a wince at the idea of making out after doing that and you crack a genuine smile, the edges of your eyes creasing as you chuckle, his own laughter ringing out through the corridors of the hub with yours.  
  
When the laughter dies down, the two of you are left there under the soft spray in one-another's arms, staring deeply, lovingly, into each others' eyes.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that." You smile down at Zoom and kiss him once more, rolling your eyes when he smacks you playfully.  
"See? New things aren't at all that bad."


End file.
